Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{4} & {2}+{4} \\ {4}+{4} & {3}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {6} \\ {8} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$